[unreadable] [unreadable] Postdoctoral Training in Fundamental and Translational Neuroscience. The goal of this application is to obtain funding for a postdoctoral fellowship training program at Duke University that will facilitate accomplishing the mission of NINDS - "to reduce the burden of neurological disease." Critical to this mission is outstanding postdoctoral training of young neuroscientists. This application describes a program designed to facilitate accomplishing this mission, a program that seeks to train both fundamental and translational neuroscientists. The rationale for this approach is straightforward. In our view, many fundamental neuroscientists fail to fully appreciate the implications of their work for human disease and as a result miss opportunities for scientific directions that may shed light on mechanisms of disease or more effective therapy. Conversely, many translational neuroscientists fail to fully grasp some of the principles and techniques of fundamental neuroscience, thereby limiting the excellence of their scientific approaches. The program described herein seeks to promote the postdoctoral training of both fundamental and translational neuroscientists in ways that will benefit both types of trainees and thereby prepare each trainee for a productive career as an independent investigator. In our view, this new era in neuroscience at Duke University provides an outstanding opportunity to implement this novel training program. [unreadable] [unreadable]